


Tenderly

by taffee23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, he just needs to be held too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Anakin and you got back from a long mission and now it's time for him to be held.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Tenderly

It had been a long day and an equally long mission. Anakin and you were exhausted, to say the least. You both walked into his quarters and he stopped then, stood in the middle of the room. You looked at him, concerned. So, you moved and stood in front of him then wrapped your arms around his torso. He was shocked at the sudden touch but then embraced you back. He rested his chin then, his cheek on top of your head. His breathing had calmed down and you rubbed his back in response. He let out a sigh.

You two remained like that for a while. You held him tenderly and he embraced every second of it. He also embraced all of you as best he could. His embrace on you tightened for just a moment before he let go. You looked at him with a brow raised.

“Bed? Sleep?” He whispered, too tired to form any other words.

“Absolutely,” you whispered back with a small smile.

You two then changed down to the first layer of your robes before crawling into bed. He tried to cuddle you but you cuddled him first. He smiled gently. He loved when you cuddled him. He always felt so loved in your arms. It was the best feeling and he never wanted it to end, even when it had to. Luckily, it didn’t have to end for a while. You could hold him until the next day, when you both were needed. For now, it was just love and tenderness.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat about it?  
> tumblr: @ obi-wankenobae  
> discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626


End file.
